mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
The Golden Turkey Awards
The Golden Turkey Awards is a 1980 book by film critics Michael and Harry Medved. It was one of four books by the Medveds that examined notoriously bad films. The others were The Fifty Worst Films of All Time (1978), The Hollywood Hall of Shame (1984), and Son of the Golden Turkey Awards (1986). Many of the films and people referred to in the book(s) were later featured on ''Mystery Science Theater 3000'', including Ed Wood (who "won" the award for Worst Director), and Mamie Van Doren and John Agar (who were nominated for Worst Actress and Actor, respectively). The mocking spirit of The Golden Turkey Awards could be considered a spiritual predecessor of Mystery Science Theater 3000, and Joel Hodgson has cited it as an influenceCitizen Wood: Making the Bride, Unmaking the Legend List of MST3K films mentioned in the Medved Tetralogy *''The Amazing Colossal Man'' *''Attack of the Eye Creatures'' *''Attack of the Giant Leeches'' *''The Beast of Yucca Flats'' *''Beginning of the End'' *''The Brain That Wouldn't Die'' *''Bride of the Monster'' *''The Brute Man'' *''The Crawling Eye'' *''The Crawling Hand'' *''The Creeping Terror'' *''The Deadly Bees'' *''Eegah'' *''Fire Maidens of Outer Space'' *''Gamera'' *''The Giant Gila Monster'' *''Girl in Gold Boots'' *''The Green Slime'' *''Hercules'' *''Hercules Unchained'' *''The Horror of Party Beach'' *''I Was a Teenage Werewolf'' *''The Incredible Melting Man'' *''The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed-Up Zombies'' *''It Conquered the World'' *''The Killer Shrews'' *''King Dinosaur'' *''Laserblast'' *''The Loves of Hercules'' *''"Manos" The Hands of Fate'' *''The Million Eyes of Sumuru'' *''The Mole People'' *''Monster A-Go Go'' *''The Phantom Creeps'' *''Project Moon Base'' *''Reptilicus'' *''Robot Monster'' *''Santa Claus Conquers the Martians'' *''The Sinister Urge'' *''Squirm'' *''Swamp Diamonds'' (under the title Swamp Women) *''Teenagers from Outer Space'' *''The Undead'' *''The Unearthly'' *''Untamed Youth'' *''Village of the Giants'' *''The Violent Years'' *''War of the Colossal Beast'' *''The Wild Wild World of Batwoman'' (under the title She Was a Hippie Vampire) *''Women of the Prehistoric Planet'' MST3K Films Nominated for a Golden Turkey Award *''The Brain That Wouldn't Die: Most Brainless Brain Movie of All Time *Bride of the Monster: Least Convincing Scientific Explanation in Motion Picture History *The Brute Man: Worst Cinematic Exploitation of a Physical Deformity *The Crawling Eye: Most Idiotic Ad Lines in Hollywood History *The Creeping Terror: Most Ridiculous Monster *The Deadly Bees: Most Badly Bumbled Bee Movie of All Time *Eegah: Worst Rock 'n' Roll Lyrics in Movie History *Fire Maidens of Outer Space: **Least Classy Use of Classical Music in Movie History **Most Primitive Male Chauvinist Fantasy in Movie History *Gamera: Most Ridiculous Monster *The Green Slime: Most Laughable Concept for an Outer Space Invader *The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed-Up Zombies: **Worst Title of All Time **Most Inane and Unwelcome Technical Advance in Hollywood History **Most Idiotic Ad Lines in Hollywood History *It Conquered the World: Most Laughable Concept for an Outer Space Invader *The Killer Shrews: Worst Rodent Movie of All Time *The Mole People: Worst Rodent Movie of All Time *Monster A-Go Go: Most Idiotic Ad Lines in Hollywood History *Robot Monster: **Worst Credit Line of All Time **Most Idiotic Ad Lines in Hollywood History **Most Laughable Concept for an Outer Space Invader *Santa Claus Conquers the Martians: Most Insufferable Kiddie Movie Ever Made *Squirm: Most Idiotic Ad Lines in Hollywood History *Teenagers from Outer Space: **Most Ridiculous Monster **Most Idiotic Ad Lines in Hollywood History Golden Turkey Awards "Winners" *Most Embarrassing Movie Debut: in ''The Silver Chalice. *Most Ridiculous Movie Monster: Ro-Man from Robot Monster *Worst Performance by a Popular Singer: in The Oscar *Worst Title: *Most Brainless Brain Movie: *Most Badly Bumbled Bee Movie: The Swarm *Worst Casting: as in The Conqueror *Worst Performance by a Politician: in Rosebud *Worst Two-Headed Transplant Movie: *Worst Rodent Movie: The Food of the Gods *Worst Performance by a Novelist: in *Worst Cinematic Exploitation of a Physical Deformity: *Worst Musical Extravaganza: *Worst Performance as a Clergyman or Nun: in *Worst Performance as Jesus Christ: in Jesus Christ Superstar *Worst Blaxploitation Movie: *Biggest Rip-off in Hollywood History: The 1976 version of King Kong *Worst Credit Line: The 1929 version of 's The Taming of the Shrew, "with additional dialogue by Sam Taylor" *Most Unerotic Concept in Pornography: Him *Worst Performance by an Animal: Dinky the Chimp in *Worst Vegetable Movie: *Worst Performance by Sonny Tufts: *Most Ludicrous Racial Impersonation: as an Okinawan in The Teahouse of the August Moon *Most Obnoxious Child Performer: David Kory in *Worst Film You Never Saw (category for films never completed or only released in a limited fashion): *Most Inane Technical Advance: Percepto in The Tingler *Worst Line of Romantic Dialogue: an exchange between and in Northwest Mounted Police *Lifetime Achievement Award Worst Director: Edward D. Wood Jr. *Lifetime Achievement Award Worst Actress: *Lifetime Achievement Award Worst Actor: *Reader's Choice Worst Film: Plan 9 from Outer Space Son of the Golden Turkey Awards "Winners" *Most Idiotic Ad Lines:'' '' *Most Embarrassing Nude Scene: Burgess Meredith in *Most Ludicrous Professional Name: Willie "Sleep 'n Eat" Best *Worst Performance By Ronald Reagan: *Most Awkward On-Screen Marriage Proposal: Between and in Bird of Paradise *Worst Biker Movie: *Most Insufferable Kiddie Movie: *Most Humiliating Performance By a Future TV Star: in Empire of the Ants *Least Convincing Scientific Explanation: A psychiatrist claims that a patient's fixation with furlike materials is due to having been a gorilla in a previous life in The Bride and the Beast *Most Unbearable Bear Movie: Prophecy *Most Preposterous Romantic Pairing: and in Desire Under the Elms *Least Heroic Battlefield Speech: *Worst Promotional Gimmick: A summit meeting between , , and the titular dog for *Most Ludicrous On-Screen Impersonation of a Hollywood Legend: as in Mommie Dearest *Worst Performance as a Nazi Mad Scientist: in Flesh Feast *Least Classy Use of Classical Music: Shostakovich Fifth Symphony in *Worst Beach Party Movie: The Horror of Party Beach *Least Uplifting Conversation with God: *Most Primitive Male Chauvinist Fantasy: *Most Ridiculous Cowboy Hero: A blind gunfighter with a seeing-eye horse in *Most Shamelessly (and Tastelessly) Derivative Title for a Pornographic Film: Beyond the Valley of the Ultra Milkmaids *Worst Rock 'n' Roll Lyrics: "To Have and to Hold" from *Most Laughable Concept for an Outer Space Invader: The Creeping Terror References Category:Books